Once More
by xxivxo
Summary: Sequel to Attract . The attraction being revealed, it's only fully enacted during the late hours of the night. KanjixNaoto.


Once More

* * *

It had taken all of Kanji's willpower now to tell off every single person who had walked in and ruined the one thing that he had been dreaming of, imagining, pining over, hoping would happen-all of that and more-for months.

Dinner was fine. The usual occurrences with everyone talking way too loudly and food being thrown at some point happened. Eventually they all ended up growing quite tired near eleven that night. The day had been quite exhausting since they all had realized how half the group sucked at skiing and had to take lessons.

"See you in the morning." The leader of the group waved slightly to the blond who was sitting on the

"Night man." Yosuke retreated back to the room that he had been staying in with his best friend.

The sound of a door closing a few seconds later signaled that everyone had gone back to their respective rooms for the night.

Suddenly feeling a rush of courage that he had never used around a certain blue-eyed detective, he decided that he wanted to finally start showing it.

Meanwhile, Naoto was lying in her bed, arms behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling.

The same sequence of events played throughout her mind. Every kiss, touch, and hold was examined in her mind carefully, and every time she kept replaying those instances a dark blush would form on her cheeks and she would find herself unable to rid herself of that temptation for more.

She knew the opportunity was there, the other occupant of her room was fast asleep, and she knew that Kanji had secured a room to himself since Teddie was far too annoying to room with.

The idea of actually pursuing something of _**that**_ nature made her heart beat uneasily again, but the uncomfortable feeling between her legs signaled to her that she was clearly already more than prepared for it.

There had been an attraction, and she didn't want to lie to herself. Sliding out of bed as quietly as possible, she made her way across the room and to the door. Glancing back at the sleeping figure of Rise, she slowly turned the doorknob, opening the door just enough for her tiny figure to slip past so the hallway light wouldn't creep into the darkened room too much. As she safely was in the hallway, she kept her concentration on the door, closing it in complete silence.

Sighing heavily, she felt her mission was complete.

But turning around, she came face to face with the one she was about to seek out.

Kanji stared down at her intensely. She was about to say his name, almost like a question caught in a whisper but the words never left her lips. His hand reached behind her head; pushing her forward in that gentle yet rough manner that only he could create. Their lips collided in a kiss that had a passion that was clearly held back in the aftermath of their first exchange.

Naoto was already giving in, letting all of her usual demeanor fall prey to the man who was now luring her down the hall with a firm grasp at her hip. The interaction between them had changed again; a _very_ forward Kanji was pressing nothing but rough, sensual kisses over her lips as they continued their shuffle and brushing of bodies to the other side of the suite where the empty room was.

The room welcomed their presence just as Kanji kicked the door shut. Resuming his full attention on the woman in his grasp, he withdrew back from the kiss long enough to stare down at her as if to re-confirm that this was real.

"You still want this right?"

"You just dragged me to your room and I'm not running." Naoto breathed out slowly as she felt a hand now working its way up her shirt again much as it had done a few hours ago.

Fingertips ran to her upper back, undoing the bond that held the bandages together. They slid slowly off her frame, falling from under her shirt and onto the floor. The hand that had remained outside of her shirt began to undo the buttons holding the white fabric together.

Kanji was undoing the shirt as quickly as he could. He not only wanted to feel her but to see all of her this time. When the final button was undone, she easily pushed the shirt off of her body, letting his eyes fall onto the beauty from the upper half of her body.

Never having been exposed in such a way to a man before, she couldn't help but to blush, losing a vast amount of her cool composure. It was as Kanji held onto her frame and slowly lowered her back onto the bed that felt herself being lured into the next encounter.

A series of kisses were placed at her cheek, moving down to her neck, going further down a path near her collarbone and finally near the top of her breasts. She could feel the lips drawing closer to her nipple and as a heat radiated onto the sensitive part, she couldn't help but to gasp lowly. Her hands clutched the sheets as Kanji swirled his tongue over the top, sucking onto all of the nipple and more of her breast thereafter.

Kanji only continued on, letting himself run his mouth to her left breast next. The same ministrations came into play, but Naoto was unable to hold back her gasps and moans that were building up to be a little louder than normal. She could feel how his body towered over her, and her leg shifted making her knee brush over a hardness that was present in the young man doing such sensual things to her.

"You're so fucking beautiful.."

The words had been barely audible with how uneasy Naoto's breathing was, but she still heard it and it still made her blush. That strange feeling started within her again, and she found herself pressing her knee against the hardness she had felt mere seconds before. It caused the one above her to clench his teeth, a startled moan breaking free in the process.

Naoto wanted to say something witty or blunt in response, but nothing was processing correctly in her mind. All she could think of was how he was making her feel all of these new emotions, and it made her want him even more in that moment.

Letting herself start to make a move, she moved her hands, gripping at the long-sleeved black shirt that hung slightly off Kanji's chest. It was pulled up, over his head and thrown aside just before she stared up at him. Her fingers slid down his chest, over each muscle, and her eyes never moved off of his own as her fingers hit the clasp of his jeans.

The hardness was visible against the black jeans, and just as she undid the clasp and pulled down the zipper, she could see how big it was through the black boxers. The complete lust that was in his eyes made her fingers reach forward, tugging at the boxers to let the erection become completely visible to her.

Kanji shifted on the bed slightly, his jeans still resting on his hips as he felt himself being touched in an intimate way that he had only done to himself. The touches were curious, always lingering back near the tip of his dick that had a drop or two of pre-cum. The desire for her was growing to an excruciating level, so much so that he found himself lunging down, letting himself taste her lips again as he ran his tongue past her lips in the same instance.

Naoto opened her mouth, letting their tongues touch in quick movements. Surprisingly soft hands could be felt moving over her bare chest and then further down past her stomach. The other area that had been left uncharted was now being revealed as Kanji let his fingers undo her blue pants, tugging them away to let his hands run over a pair of lace panties.

His surprise to feel such a fabric covering the heat that was so wet made him growl lowly in the back of his throat. The noise made Naoto whimper softly, even more as she felt fingers pushing past the fabric and running over her moist lips. Her hips lifted, letting his fingers gradually push into her. The feeling was overwhelming, and she found herself pushing over those fingers, only to have her desire increase for something else.

Unsure of what that something else was, Kanji was in the process of giving it to her.

Their kiss was halted for a moment as the blond let himself lean back and take in every fragment of her. The agonizing days of longing for her had finally come to an end, and as he moved his hands to tug off the last bit of clothing on her body, he stared as she willingly lifted her hips to help him slide the lace panties off and over her legs.

"I know you're not one for being gentle in battle, but at least be so here until I say so."

Her voice was smooth even with the evident uneasiness from being teased and lured into what was about to occur. Large hands worked their way over fair-skinned legs, sliding up to finally rest on a pair of hips. Kanji had met her gaze, never letting his eyes move from hers as he aligned himself up with the wetness that was prepared just for him.

It was something they would have only ever done with someone they trusted and had an obvious attraction to. Naoto had found herself in the midst of pain mixed with pleasure as she felt the young man that she had formed a deep bond with slowly taking every part of her. She could feel him pushing past that barrier, and when he finally had let all of himself in, she breathed out slowly.

To think he would be able to give himself to the woman of his dreams made Kanji want to relish every second of their intimacy. Their bodies joined, and as he slid out gradually, he felt over-eager in his next thrust. Naoto had parted her lips, letting a low gasp emit as she felt him push back into her again but a little deeper this time.

It took some time for her to become accustomed to the sensation, but when she had, Naoto made it known.

"Harder Kanji-_there_-"

Their breathing was rough, Kanji's hands gripping tightly at those lithe hips as he was pushing into that tightness that coated every inch of him with warmth. The wetness had become so great that it was letting him make fluid movements, his hips making rough thrusts in sequential movements.

Feeling her body going rigid with pleasure, Naoto let her legs run up, wrapping around the man's body as she felt the tip of him pressing as deeply as possible into her. The sudden brushing at the front of her made her moan uneasily, staring down to see his thumb rubbing at her clit. It made her wetness only increase and the pleasure intensify to alarming levels.

Kanji tapped into a never-ending amount of strength, letting all of the roughness and fierce emotions that he generally held back be put into every thrust he made. Letting himself divulge in every moan she made, his thumb slipped over her clit as he could feel how she was beginning to tighten a bit more over him.

"Naoto-_can I_?"

The question was so low, so uneasily spoken that it almost sounded like he had breathed the words out as a moan. The concept of letting himself release inside of her made him ache to do so, but he wouldn't unless he gave her consent. Staring into her blue eyes, he watched as she let the word 'yes' be spoken uneasily. She had proper protection in herself to ensure there wouldn't be any consequences. Not to mention, if they were doing this then she wanted to feel _everything_.

The air around them had become so hot, and it only increased as Kanji was about to finish giving all of himself to the young woman that he was thrusting so roughly into. As he felt her body trembling under his grasp, he tilted his head down, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss as her moans amidst her climax were lost in the joining of their lips.

"_Kanji_…ah…" Naoto had barely managed to whisper as his lips claimed her own again. The moment he had felt her tightening to such an extent made him push back deeply into her once more, letting himself join her in that moment of surreal ecstasy.

Her legs tightened around his body as she could feel him pulsing inside of her. Kanji remained still, letting his lips linger on her own as he let every bit of cum he had be released inside of her.

"Oh god Naoto…" He let himself move back just barely from letting their mouths meet, and he stared at her closely as they remained unmoving from how they were joined together.

Naoto glanced over at the clock on the bedside table.

**It read 12:15.**

"Are you tired yet?" Her voice was quite uneasy as she was still in the process of calming down from their interactions.

"Not really why?" A slight blush was back on his cheeks as it was in everyday conversation.

"Do you want to do it again?" Naoto tried to appear normal as she said this but a bit of pink still stained her cheeks.

"S-Sure if you want to."

Kanji wasted no time in withdrawing and letting the woman take the lead. For the remainder of the night, he was able to see just how it really felt to have her mouth not only on his own but elsewhere and to see just how many positions they were able to work themselves into.

Needless to say, it was a lot of positions and no sleep was gotten by either of them that night.

And, the next day, whenever Naoto fell on top of Kanji as they were skiing, a feigning of hurting her ankle and having to be carried back inside by him and away from curious friends gave them even more time to explore every inch of the suite.

It was a never-ending attraction.

_~ fin._


End file.
